Crammer Senpai
Crammer Senpai (a.k.a Hideki) Hideki-senpai is a teacher's assistant in the school. He's always trying to finish his college thesis. Only appears when you're connected to the internet. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher in the shop. He does not show up until after you have logged in for 16 days consequently and get the wifi router. He gives one special note and two memorable events. Background story of character: Life in 3-B class: This is the part of class 3-B that has visited the 3rd Year Building Cafe! Their homeroom teacher is frequently out of the country, so Kyouya-sensei often assigns Hideki-senpai to stand in as a substitute teacher. They probably spend more time under Hideki-senpai’s supervision than their homeroom Sensei. Hideki-senpai doesn’t really mind. Aside from trying to calm Hajime down from his bursts of rowdiness, telling Jean to stop using his phone in class, and trying not to scream when Kei suddenly appears behind him out of nowhere, Hideki-senpai doesn’t really have to do much to keep things in their classroom under control. Hideki is quite thankful for this since he needs what’s left of his energy to study for his college subjects. Appearance Hideki has long messy brown hair, with a red eyemask on top. He sports the anime nerd glasses, and wears a green sweater with grey pants, black shoes and black scarf. Items Once Hideki visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Don't forget to upgrade your cafe to have wifi, which is done by logging in 16 days consecutively. Favorite Items * Body Pillow * First Aid Station * Flower Garden Box * Fluffy Pillows * Gothic Table Set * Large Wood Bucket * Maid Cafe Set * Minipool * O-toso * PC Station * Pumpkin Special Set * Reclining Chair * Red Iced Tea Pitcher * Stuffed Bear * Succulent * White day set * Wishing Fountain Love Letter (Requires 100 visits to obtain) "The coffee you made me was strong. I was able to accomplish so much for my paper! Thanks!" -Hideki-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 163 visits to obtain) The teacher's assistant fell asleep at the computer again. It seems he's still typing his college thesis. You put some rejuvenating tea on the desk. His hand reaches out and grabs your apron. Hideki-senpai: '"No... thesis papers... don't fly away..." He's talking in his sleep. Suddenly, he tugs down hard on your apron and you get pulled along with it. You tumble into him. *THUD* You both fell to the floor. You open your eyes and see Hideki-senpai's face just inches from yours. '''Hideki-senpai: '"What? Huh? Waah! I'm so sorry!" 'You: '"Uhm, Senpai. You accidentally grabbed me in your sleep." 'Hideki-senpai: '"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" 'You: '"I think so. I crashed into you first, so the fall wasn't as bad." 'Hideki-senpai: '"Sorry! I really didn't mean to do that." 'You: '"It's okay. But, uhm, senpai. Can I get up now?" 2nd Confession (Requires 250 visits to obtain) A handsome boy with slicked back hair enters the café. He seems familiar and you try to remember where you’ve seen him before. '''You: “Hideki-senpai?” Hideki-senpai: “''(Your name)! Yo! It’s been a while.” '''You': “You look a bit… different today.” Hideki-senpai: “Oh yeah, this is what I normally look like when I’ve had a good night’s sleep. I recently just finished my thesis so I’ve had some time to recover.” You: “That’s good to hear! Congratulations!” He steps towards you and reaches for your hand. Hideki-senpai: “''(Your name). I’d like to thank you for always making me feel welcome in this café.” '''Hideki-senpai': “Whenever I felt tired, seeing you working hard for and looking after the well being of the guests gave me the strength to go on.” Hideki-senpai: “Even though I’ve finished my thesis, I still want to come by the café and visit you.” Hideki-senpai: “Will you let me continue to do so?” *note that after getting his 2nd confession, you now have the option of changing Hideki's sprite to have slicked-back hair* Special CGs 1st Story CG (Requires 150 visits to obtain) While cleaning up at the cafe, you notice that Hideki-senpai left one of his notebooks lying around. You know based on his usual schedule that he's not at the school at this time. You get your phone and dial his number. He answers after a few rings. Hideki-senpai: "Hello? (your name)?" You: "Hideki-senpai, you left some notes at the cafe!" You hear cloth and paper shuffling through the phone. He must be looking through his bag. Hideki-senpai: "Oh my, you're right. My notebook isn't here. Oh no, I think those are the notes I need for today's lecture." You: "Ah, I think I can bring them over! I'm actually on break right now." Hideki-senpai: "Are you sure? I'd hate to trouble you." You: "It's no problem at all! The university campus is only a few minutes away on foot." Hideki-senpai: "Alright then! I, too, am on break right now. I can meet you in the university courtyard. I'll be with a couple of my friends. Thank you so much, (your name)." You end the call and put the phone in your pocket.You flip the sign on the cafe door to display "Closed" and head out to the university. When you get there, you enter the university gate and look around. You see Hideki-senpai sitting on one of the benches with two other guys. He sees you looking for him and stands up to meet you. Hideki-senpai: "(Your name)! Thank you so much for coming! You're a real life-saver you know! I really needed this for today! I'm so sorry to impose on you." You: "You're welcome, Hideki-senpai! It was no trouble at all." He smiles at you. Hideki-senpai: "Since you're here anyway, I'd like you to meet some of my friends." You: "Okay, senpai. I always like meeting new people." He puts an arm around your shoulders and walks you back to where he was waiting. Hideki-senpai: "Hey guys! This is (your name)! (Your name), these are my friends, Yuuri and Takumi." Yuuri: "Is this the girl you've been talking about all the time Hideki-senpai?" Hideki-senpai: "Hehe. Yes, she's the one. The girl I like." You feel your face flush a bit. He's been talking about you even here? Takumi: "Nice to finally meet you, (your name). We've heard a lot about you from Hideki-senpai!" Yuuri: "Yeah, nice to finally meet the person that Hideki-senpai telling us about non-stop. This guy really likes you, you know?" Yuuri: "Man, Hideki-senpai. You should be more careful where you leave stuff. You're troubling, (your name)." You: "Ah, it was no problem since I was on break and the university is near! It's okay" Takumi: "You're lucky (your name) is nice enough to bring your notes to you, Hideki-senpai." Hideki-senpai smiles and holds you closer to him. Hideki-senpai: "Yeah, I'm such a lucky guy to have someone as special as (your name) in my life." Yuuri: "Wow, you're bragging again." Hideki-senpai: "I can't help it. (your name) is amazing, hard-working, and kind. How can I not brag about someone so wonderful?" He looks at you and smiles Hideki-senpai: "I definitely feel like the luckiest person in the world when I'm with you, (your name). Thanks again for helping me out." Birthday People have started to gather outside the classroom where Hideki-senpai is currently studying. Unfortunately, his college has exams on the week of his birthday so he can't really go out to celebrate. Since he's a teacher's assistant, you convinced all his students to lend a hand in surprising him! You all enter the classroom, one by one. You see Hideki-senpai looking at his textbooks while writing notes on some papers. He's so busy that he doesn't even notice the growing number of people around him. You: '"Ahem. Excuse me, Hideki-senpai." He jolts, startled by the sound of your voice. He looks up, his eyes grow wide. '''Hideki-senpai: '"Eh? What are you guys doing here?" 'Everyone: '"Happy Birthday, Senpai!!!" 'Hideki-senpai: '"It's my birthday??? You're right it is! Ah!!!" 'Hideki-senpai: '"I've been so busy that I forgot! Thanks for remembering!" 'Haruka-sensei: '"Silly, of course we'd remember! We knew you wouldn't! Hehe. Just kidding. 'Haruka-sensei: '"Happy Birthday, Hideki! Take better care of yourself, okay?" 'Kyouya-sensei: '"That's right! A teacher's assistant should always be in tip-top shape!" 'Kyouya-sensei: '"I know it's gotta be tough balancing school and this job. Thanks for all of your help in class, kid. Happy Birthday." You bring the cake forward but since Hideki-senpai's desk is covered papers and books, you just hold the tray in your hands. After Hideki-senpai blows out the candles, you cut him a piece of cake and feed it to him. He eats it up. 'Hideki-senpai: '"Wah! This is very good did you make this? You really have got talent~" While still munching on the cake, he turns to the students and teachers. 'Hideki-senpai: '"Thank you for remembering everyone. I'm glad that I have people I can truly rely on!" 'Hideki-senpai: '"In the middle of all this stress, you've managed to give a nice little break. I really appreciate it!" 'Hideki-senpai: '"I feel rejuvenated and ready to study even harder! I'm sure I'll ace my exams! Thank you again! He turns back to you as you feed him another slice. 'Hideki-sepai: '"Did you arrange this, (your name)-chan?" 'You: '"Yes, I did. I'm glad you liked it, senpai." 'Hideki-senpai: '"Thank you so much! I feel kind of happy that the person I like did this for me..." 'You: '"What?" 'Hideki-senpai: '"Ah-h. It's nothing. Hahaha." 'Hideki-senpai: '"But I'd like to ask you one more favor? If that's okay? 'You: '"What is it senpai?" 'Hideki-senpai: '"My hands are kinda busy right now, writing all these notes and flipping pages." 'Hideki-senpai: '"Would you mind feeding me my cake while I study?" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Mc, Happy white day! Thank you so much for making me some Valentine's chocolate last month! Knowing that you set aside some time to make something for me makes me incredibly happy.I'll try to free up my schedule so we can go out soon. In the mean time, here's a little present from me. Happy White day, love. '' ''xoxo,Hideki-senpai Item: Mask Relationship: '''Sensei & Viktor-sensei (a.k.a. Kyouya-Sensei and Vampire-sensei) Hideki-senpai is often tasked to look after the class of 3-B. This is because Viktor-sensei, their homeroom teacher, is always away on some trip abroad. He’s also in charge of covering for all of Viktor-sensei’s History Classes for the 3rd year students. It adds quite a bit of work to his plate but it’s nothing he can’t handle. The difficult part about covering for Viktor-sensei is actually when he is back at the school. Hideki has to update Viktor-sensei on the progress of his classes. But Viktor, more often than not, blows off the meetings Hideki arranges. He is also quite difficult to locate during his break times and even then he finds a way to persuade Hideki to meet “some other time". This would be alright with Hideki if it weren’t for the fact that as the official homeroom/history teacher, there are some documents and papers that only Viktor himself can process. Which is why Hideki-senpai always looks to Kyouya-sensei to act as an intermediary. Being only a teacher’s assistant, Hideki relies on Kyouya-sensei to straighten out the rogue 3-B homeroom teacher. Kyouya has been friends with Viktor since their high school days. They were pretty close back then, until Viktor suddenly moved away to Europe. He only came back years later, surprisingly, as a fellow teacher at the very same high school they attended. Kyouya knows Viktor well enough to predict where he goes off to during his break times. He is probably the only one at the school who can tell off Viktor and not be swayed by the flashy teacher’s charms. Hideki hopes one day that Viktor-sensei would become easier to work with, as he fears that Kyouya-sensei would make good on his strange threat to “drive a stake through Viktor’s heart.“ Others Crammed Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Crammer SFP.png|School Festival Play CG image.jpeg|Halloween Trick CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "Despite my messy hair and clothes, you still talked to me and spent time with me. You never though I'm strange or creepy. I'm glad the person I like is a kind-hearted human being." * "Now that my thesis is completed, I have free time more or less. And I'd like spend that free time with you, if it's ok? Just tell me when you have a day off and I can plan where we'll go." * "I think I was lucky that you were the one ended up managing the cafe! Without you waking me up on time to write my thesis. I don't think I would've been able to finish it. You're the greatest." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "You must be tired from all the work you had to do, helping set-up the Star Festival. Good thing festival food is quite rejuvenating. Let me buy you some of my favorites." * "Man, I miss these street festivals. I haven't been to any lately since I've been so busy with my thesis. Glad I have some free time. Now I can enjoy it with you!" * "Ahhh, I'm so glad this week's exams are over. I can fully enjoy the Star Festival without having to worry. Won't you come and join me in watching the fireworks display?" Christmas Confessions * "I have so many papers to check and so many projects to submit before the holiday break starts. But thankfully, I have you looking out for me so I feel energized. Thank you for being so thoughtful, love." * "Hey, are you free any time soon? I wanna take you to this garden in my university that's absolutely stunning around this time of year, covered in bright lights and decorations." * "Huh? You got me a present? Thank you so much! Oh, it's a new Hot Pack. This is just what I needed to ease my weary muscles and help me relax. And the doggie design looks super cute too!" Pre-Super Love Mode *“Y-yeah. My thesis research is finally done!” *“Thanks for the tea.” *“U-uhm. I'm trying to type my paper.” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "I am so happy to finally hear that you've chosen me. It's as if all the troubles in this world have melted away. I hope I can take care of you the way that you've taken care of me. I love you so much." Category:Boys